Darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream
by AlexisFrost
Summary: Et si Jellal avait une petite-sœur ? Celle qu'il pensait morte juste avant d'être emmené à la tour du paradis. Et si celle-ci refaisait surface ? Bousculant tout sur son passage dont les cœurs des fées et plus particulièrement d'un dragon slayer ? L'histoire commence après l'arc Tartaros risque de SPOIL.


Aloha !

Je vous présente ma toute première fiction concernant Fairy Tail, ceci est le prologue. Je ne pense pas poster de suite le chapitre un car j'attends d'avoir quelque reviews, car j'aime bien me baser sur les impressions de mes lecteurs. La fiction est pour le moment rating T, car comme vous allez le voir dans le prologue le personnage principal est assez vulgaire. Et puis il risque d'avoir des petits combats etc. Bref bonne lecture mes petits Exceeds.

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ainsi que l'univers de Fairy Tail appartienne à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

« Skyler, ma chérie… Ne m'en veux pas. Tu es bien trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe, alors suis bien maman. D'accord ? » Demanda le mage aux cheveux bleu électrique, tout en prenant sa petite fille dans ses bras, son enfant qu'elle ne retrouverait probablement plus jamais.

Mais la femme était prête à faire ce sacrifice sauver son fils … C'était bien trop tard, mais sa fille peut-être pas. Cette dernière hocha la tête avec un sourire innocent ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Le mage de corps céleste serra fort contre elle son enfant et réussit à passer dans l'anima qu'elle avait cherché pendant de longues journées. Voulant à tout prix sauver le seul enfant qui lui restait, étant donné que Jellal avait déjà été kidnappé, causant un trou béant dans le cœur des parents. Perdre un enfant était quelque chose d'affreux qu'aucun parent ne devrait connaître, mais pourtant cela leur était arrivé. Ils avaient donc pris la décision d'envoyer leur dernier enfant, Skyler Fernandes à Edolas où elle ne connaitrait pas l'horreur qu'Earthland connaissait. De l'autre côté de l'anima, un paysage que la jeune femme aux cheveux azurs ne connaissait que très peu, mais assez pour savoir que sa fille y serait en sûreté. Au royaume même d'Edolas, où se trouvait le roi Faust ainsi que son fils, Mistgun qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Jellal. C'était en partie pour ça que la jeune femme l'avait emmené ici. Pour que ce petit être de seulement quatre années ne soit pas dépaysé. Une fois au royaume, la mère laissa son enfant au bras d'un roi compréhensif et d'un Mistgun tout joyeux d'avoir une nouvelle amie. Certes jeune, mais une personne en plus avec qui il pourrait jouer dans le royaume.

« Prenez soin de Skyler. Je veux qu'à l'âge de dix-neuf ans, vous lui racontez toute l'histoire. »

Le roi acquiesça, avant de remettre l'enfant à une gouvernante qui saurait très bien s'occuper de la jeune fille aux cheveux d'or. Elle tenait bien ça de son père. A vrai dire c'était la seule chose qu'elle tenait de lui, en plus de ses yeux lilas, qui pourtant depuis son arrivée à Edolas, avaient pris une teinte grise. Réclamant sa maman, le petit être aux grands yeux courut après sa mère qui se retenait pour ne pas se retourner et craquer devant la bouille de son enfant. C'était dur pour elle de la quitter, mais il le fallait. Pour elle.

Skyler cria encore et encore le nom de sa mère, mais jamais elle ne se retourna. Du haut de ses quatre ans, elle comprit qu'elle n'allait plus jamais revoir ni sa mère, ni son père.

* * *

« Sky ! Bordel t'es où ? Hughes t'attends ! s'exclama un mage aux cheveux azurs.

\- Si tu entres, je te jure que je te coupe la tête Mistgun ! »

Skyler Fernandes, petite tête au caractère bien trempé, venait de sortir de la douche et devait se préparer pour aller en ville avec un ami à elle - Hughes comme l'avait précisé avant le frère adoptif de la blonde. Le futur roi d'Edolas souffla avant de taper une dernière fois sur la porte de la chambre de la mage.

« Dépêche-toi juste … Tu sais bien qu'il n'aime pas attendre, souffla Mistgun, avant de tourner les talons pour partir en direction de son bureau, afin d'y retrouver le bras droit de son père, plus communément appelé Erza Knightwalker

\- Oui, oui »

La jeune mage se retourna, enfila un short noir ainsi qu'un simple haut de la même couleur ne cachant que sa poitrine imposante. Une paire de bottines et ses cheveux relevés juste au-dessus de ses oreilles, lui donnant un air de princesse, ce qu'elle était un peu au fond. Aujourd'hui elle avait dix-neuf ans et son ami, Hughes lui avait promis une sortie dans le centre-ville. Si on pouvait encore appeler cela un centre-ville. Alors qu'elle sortait de sa chambre le roi Faust venait tout juste de faire son apparition dans le couloir. Les traits de son visage tendu, il l'appela. Sa fille adoptive se retourna vers lui son sourire qui inspirait le bonheur aux lèvres.

« Père, que ce passe-t-il ? demanda l'orpheline en remarquant l'air grave qu'il arborait.

\- Venez Skyler, nous devons parler de quelque chose de très important.

\- Mais je devais sortir avec Hughes, Père. Cela ne peut pas attendre ?

\- Hughes attendra, alors. Je dois te le dire aujourd'hui, je l'ai promis à ta mère. »

La blonde fronça les sourcils, puis haussa les épaules avant de suivre le roi jusqu'à son bureau. L'homme âgé prit place sur son fauteuil, puis invita sa fille adoptive à faire de même. Ce qu'elle fit très rapidement et posa alors sur lui un regard empli de questions.

« Que se passe-t-il père ? Pourquoi me parlez-vous de ma mère ? »

Le roi prit une longue inspiration puis expliqua toute l'histoire du mensonge dans lequel elle vivait depuis ses quatre ans. De son père, de sa mère, de Jellal, d'Earthland … La jeune fille, ne pipa mot lors du récit du vieil homme, qui retraçait pourtant sa propre vie, celle que sa mère avait préféré lui cacher. Lorsqu'il termina, Skyler ne savait plus quoi penser, ni quoi faire. Elle eut d'abord un léger rire nerveux qui s'échappa de sa gorge. C'était une blague ou bien ? Elle se tut. Une minute passa et voilà que les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Sa vie n'était alors basée sur un mensonge ? Un putain de mensonge ? Et voilà que la colère prit place dans son esprit. Se levant d'un coup, elle hurla. « Est-ce qu'il y a encore quelque chose à ajouter ? Ou je peux partir de ce putain de monde de menteurs de merde ? La rage lui en faisait oublier les bonnes manières, mais le roi n'en avait que faire. Il était assez mal pour la jeune fille, se ratatinant dans son siège, il allait répondre lorsque Mistgun entra dans la pièce. Ce fut la goutte de trop pour l'orpheline.

\- Et toi ! Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule aussi hm ?!

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Fais pas semblant Mistgun, après tout, tu n'as plus à plus à faire semblant. Je sais tout ! Quelle conne j'ai été pour ne pas avoir fait le lien tout de suite.

\- Skyler… Ne dis pas ça, on était obligé. Ta mère nous l'a fait promettre, tenta le roi pour calmer les choses.

\- Mais j'en ai rien à foutre ! Ma vie est basée sur un putain de mensonge ! Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? hurla la blonde encore plus en colère contre les deux hommes qui avaient été les plus important de sa vie.

\- Tu vas retourner sur Earthland et retrouver ton frère, répondit le plus simplement possible Mistgun. Il est en vie apparemment.

\- C'est ça ! Débarrassez-vous de moi. »

Le mage sortit toujours en colère de la pièce, appela une gouvernante pour qu'elle lui fasse ses valises. Skyler allait tout de même faire ce que lui avait dit Mistgun, autant partir d'Edolas avec un plan ou du moins une idée de ce qu'elle pourrait faire à Earthland. Adieu mensonge, adieu Edolas. Bonjour vérité, bonjour Earthland.


End file.
